


Are you gonna kiss me or not

by kaitlia777



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, everyone knows it's only a matter of time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: What happens when you accidentally kiss your best friend goodbye as you leave for work?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 16
Kudos: 547





	Are you gonna kiss me or not

The fact that their first kiss happened so naturally probably said a lot for how long the feelings between them had been brewing. On both sides, thank god.

Due to Eddie getting called in to cover some OT, he’d brought Christopher over to Buck’s quite early. They’d had breakfast before it was time for Eddie to leave and Buck had gotten up to walk him out, chattering away.

“Don’t worry about dinner,” he was saying. “Me and Chris will have something for you when you get off shift.

His smile was bright and warm and Eddie had to grin back. “Sounds good. See you tonight.”

Without thinking, his hand landed on Buck’s waist and he leaned in and up, pressing their lips together in a soft, chaste contact before turning to the door.

It took Buck’s big hand clasping on Eddie’s arm for his actions to register. He froze, eyes going wide as he clutched the door knob, the sound of his own heartbeat suddenly far too loud for his own ears.

“Eddie,” Buck said, voice soft, vulnerable...and a little hopeful? Maybe that was projecting, but Eddie felt hope flare in his chest as he slowly turned to face his friend.

Their eyes met and neither of them spoke for what seemed like an eternity. Hell, Eddie didn’t even know what to say in this situation. Accidentally kissing your best friend who you’re pretty much in love with despite not being together (or ever even kissing another man before) and not being sure if he even felt the same...that isn’t exactly something you can prepare yourself for.

Buck’s pink tongue poked out suddenly, wetting his lips and the hand on Eddie’s arm flexed, squeezing gently. He took a slightly ragged breath before breaking the silence. “Did you...Did you mean it? I mean, do you feel...I want it. I want you and Chris, but I can’t do this without it being real, not with you ....”

A Buck’s words sank in, Eddie jolted, feeling the urge to kick every person who’d ever made Buck - sweet, loving, giving, good Buck - feel like he wasn’t worth more than a physical romp. Words weren’t Eddie’s strong suit, so he wrapped his hand over Buck’s and nodded. “This is real. I wasn’t...planning to kiss you, but I meant it. I mean it.”

“Okay,” Buck breathed, some of the tension bleeding out of him. A soft, slightly shy smile crept onto his face and he tipped his head to the side. “You want to try that goodbye kiss again?”

“I really do,” Eddie replied, stepping toward Buck, who met him halfway. This time, Eddie let himself notice how soft Buck’s lips were, how he tasted like strawberry lip balm. It was different, though not in a bad way and Eddie hummed softly as one of Buck’s big hands settled on his back, pulling him close.

The sound of an iPhone camera shutter and giggling made them part, though not in any big rush. With a hint of pride, Eddie took in Buck’s flushed cheeks and kiss swollen mouth before looking over at Christopher, who was holding Buck’s phone.

“Did you just take a picture of us?”

Christopher grinned at them and nodded. “Yes, cuz you finally kissed!”

Then he happily turned back to the show on the television.

Beside him, Buck huffed out a laugh. “I guess everyone saw this coming.”

“I don’t know about everyone,” Eddie countered, but he had to smile at Buck.

“Everyone!” Christopher called from the couch and, really, the only response to that was to laugh and share another brief kiss before Eddie had to run out to work.

He was really looking forward to coming home to dinner with both his boys later.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're so inclined, feel free to come say hi over at my tumblr [HERE](http://blaineandsamevanderson.tumblr.com/) . Always nice to make fandom and shipping friends!


End file.
